Batraal Family
The Batraal Family is the noble ruling clan of Ovis, introduced in ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis''. The Batraal Family, along with other foreigners, departed as settlers from Galicia to Ovis, and colonized the nothern territory, known as Rananculus, 400 years before the events of the game. They faced resistance from the Ovis Mermaids, who believed the island to be their birthright. While advantageous at first, the Mermaids counterattacked with the Longicolnis, a mysterious and powerful lance, which decimated their forces; however, the head of the Batraal clan, Lucius, gained the affections of the mermaid Berevra, who stole the Longicolnis to protect him. Without their legendary weapon, the Mermaids were defeated and forced to retreat to the seas of Rana. They also faced resistance from the human population of Anser, a territory at the south of Ovis. Due to complicated climate and geological conditions, both territories remained at a permanent stalemate, with the stray group crossing territories on ocasions. Lucius mantained his relationship with Berevra until his death, after which the mermaid vanished with the Longicolnis. Unknown to Berevra, Lucius had a human wife and descendants, and passed down to them his position and the legend of the Longicolnis. 15 years before the events of the game, Ovis was invaded by Lodis as part of the latter's Reformation campaign. The head of the Batraal Clan, William, accepted Lodis' conditions of surrender as to avoid bloodshed. However, the move was resented by his brother Naris, who considered William a weak and cowardly ruler, motivating the former to have William secretly assassinated and take over his position. After three years of suspicion, William's daughter Ivanna defected from the White Fang Troops, with the intention of discovering Naris' role in William's death; as to avoid her mother and sister becoming victims of Naris' wrath, Ivanna was secretly dismissed by her mentor Margret. After the defeat of Shaher, Ivanna became ruler of Rananculus, returned peace to Ovis, and accepted Lodis' administration in exchange for Ovis' autonomy. Members * Lucius Batraal - Ruler of Rananculus 400 years ago. * William Batraal - Ruler of Rananculus 15 years ago. * Naris Batraal * Ivanna Batraal - William's eldest daughter. She was a Knight of the White Fang Troops, and often away from Ostorea as part of her duties. She journeyed back to her home following her father's death, and helplessly watched her uncle's rise to power. She became suspicious of Naris, but feared retaliation on her family, held hostage in a villa outside Ostorea; she escaped with the help of her mentor Margret three years later. * Malicia Batraal - William's youngest daughter. Like her father, she was sickly since birth. 15 years before, she met Rictor Lasanti during the Duke of Felis' diplomatic visit. She became friends with the boy, and together found the legendary Longicolnis on a deserted beach near Sotavento, but soon lost it in the catacombs of Ostorea, and over time forgot about it. She was sent to live on the outskirts of Ostorea after her father's death, and died 12 years later from her condition; her resentment towards her sister and her own frail body attracted the disembodied spirit of the fallen angel Shaher, who possessed and impersonated the girl during the following years. She was finally put to rest by Alphonse Loeher during the siege of Ostorea. * Lady Batraal - Wife of William, and Ivanna and Malicia's mother. After her husband's death, she was unable to stop Naris' takeover due to her own inexperience in political intrigue. She was sent to live with Malicia in a villa outside Ostorea, while Ivanna stayed in the castle to train as a Knight. Her status afterwards is unknown. Category:Royalty Category:Lore